This invention relates generally to a mechanical metering device for use with a sewing machine that feeds elastic or woven lace and woven elastic to the stitching mechanism of the sewing machine. This invention has been developed specifically for attaching elastic, woven lace and woven elastic to men's and ladies' undergarments. In a conventional sewing machine, the material being sewn is advanced along the line of stitching by the feed dog that contacts the bottom surface of the material. When it is desired to attach a stretched elastic band, woven lace or woven elastic to the upper surface of the material being sewn, it is necessary to meter the stretched band such that it is fed to the stitch forming mechanism in its stretched condition. It is important that such a metering mechanism can be adjusted so that the tension in the stretched band can be varied for the particular task being performed and also to properly locate the stretched band relative to the cloth fabric to which it is being attached. Another variable, that such a metering mechanism must have the capacity to accommodate, is the thickness of the elastic band. A metering device such as this requires a rotary drive and must be located near the stitch forming mechanism of the sewing machine.